Play Issue 230
This magazine was priced at £4.99 and released in April 2013. It came with a free DVD. Install PS4: Sony speaks - 2 pages (16-17) :Sony UK's managing director Fergal Gara talks us through the PlayStation 4's unveiling, and where it goes next... Battlefield 4 - 2 pages (18-19) :DICE is back with the next instalment in the huge Battlefield series, and it looks better than ever. Watch out, Call of Duty. The Last of Us: Naughty Dog talks - 2 pages (20-21) Top 5 Dystopias - 1 pages (22) Your Shout: Which PS4 game are you most excited about? - 1 pages (23) Play Says: The Digital Revolution - 1 page (25) :Digital distribution is going from strength to strength, with indie games changing the PlayStation landscape. Expect it to continue on PS4... Instant Expert: South Park: The Stick of Truth - 1 page (25) Anatomy of... Raiden - 1 page (26) Latest Screens: Grand Theft Auto V - (27) The Real Life: Lara Croft - 1 page (29) Re:Play (Letters and Social Media) - 4 pages (30-33) Previews The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt (PS4) - 6 pages (34-39) Watch Dogs (PS3,PS4) - 2 pages (40-41) Diablo III (PS3,PS4) - 2 pages (42-43) Saints Row IV (PS3) - 4 pages (44-47) Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn (PS3) - 2 pages (48-49) Hotline Miami (PSN) - 1 page (50) Features Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag :50 Mind-blowing facts about Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag - 6 pages (6-11) :Ubisoft on PS4 and Naval Combat - 2 pages (12-13) ::Director Ashraf Ismail talks us through the focus on naval combat and the differences between PS4 & PS3 versions of the game. :Rewriting Pirates in Assassin's Creed IV - 2 pages (14-15) ::Lead scriptwriter Darby McDevitt discusses pirates, and how Assassin's Creed IV thrives in this brand new historical setting for the franchise. Thief: A classic reborn on PlayStation 4 - 5 pages (52-56) Interview: Hideo Kojima - 6 pages (58-63) :We recently had the privilege to chat with Metal Gear Solid's illustrious creator about Ground Zeroes, making Revengeance and what the franchise means to him today... Reviews Play Extra 10 Best Open Worlds on PS3 - 4 pages (80-83) Blasts from the past - Final Fantasy VI - 1 page (84) Never coming to PSN #15 - Croc: Legend of the Gobbos - (85) We could have done without - Bubsy 3D - (85) PS2 Classics revisited - The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers - (85) Earn 270 trophies in under 23 hours - 4 pages (86-89) Playlist - 6 pages (90-95) PlayList Post-Mortem: Assassin's Creed III - 1 page (96) On your disc - 1 page (98) Other Credits Deputy Editor :Samuel Roberts Senior Designer :Andy Salter Staff Writer :Sam Smith Sub Editor :Rebecca Richards Photographer :James Sheppard Head of Publishing :Aaron Asadi Head of Design :Ross Andrews Contributors :Luke Albiges, Adam Barnes, Dan Griliopoulos, Darran Jones, Chris McMahon External Links You should be able to purchase this issue direct from the publisher. If you want it digitally, check out Great Digital Mags or Apple Newstand. Issue Index Category:Contains Vita Reviews Category:Contains Playstation 3 Reviews